User blog:Se7ensins/The Better Kira
Light Yagami "If we catch Kira, he is evil. If he rules the world, he is justice." Light is characterized as an extremely knowledgeable and intelligent, yet bored young man, confident in his own sense of logic and how creative he is in regards to others. He is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world and how monotonously boring it is. Believing the world to be "rotten," he uses his Death Note as a means by which he can enact his will to purge the world of all evil. Light Yagami's goal in his life is to erase all evil in the world by killing criminals until the world is populated by people that he's judged to be honest, kind, and hardworking. He desires to become the "god" of his new world. Through use of the Death Note, Light quickly begins to develop a cruel and malevolent nature. He becomes completely devoid of love, compassion and mercy. He views himself as the only rightful savior of mankind and that all his actions are justified, no matter how inhuman they might be. He is shown to even be willing to sacrifice his own family to obtain his goals. Throughout the series, Light is constantly trying to evade the suspicion of L and other detectives while both maintaining his identity as "Kira"—the name derived from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "killer" (キラー, Kirā?)—and cleansing the world of crime. The fact that he is knowledgeable also adds to his notion that only he is fit to judge humanity and steer it on a proper moral course. Misa Amane "Yeah but... to me, Light is more important than the world." Misa is very outgoing, and is a model, actress and singer. She is shown to be quite popular, and attracts a large crowd around her while visiting Light near his school. While she often appears hyperactive and impulsive, she is also shown to be intelligent, specifically when she creates her plan to trick Higuchi into revealing himself to be a Kira, and successfully carries her plan out. Although she is generally nice to those she meets, she can also be quite cruel, as seen when she tells Light that she would "probably kill" any of the girls he dates, despite Light's dating them being part of his plan to appear as a normal young man to the investigators. Despite her typically cheerful personality, Misa has been mentally afflicted by seeing her parent's murdered right before her eyes. It is unclear how much her trauma has affected Misa psychologically, but in the films, Rem indicates that Misa went through a deep depression immediately after she discovered the murderer was acquitted of the crime. The murderer was later killed by Kira, an act that Misa has been grateful for ever since. Misa's appreciation to Kira is what initially fuels her actions as the Second Kira. Later, after she becomes emotionally attached to Light, her actions are strongly motivated by love. Light Yagami is an important figure in Misa's life, and she frequently comments on him being so. She often declares her love for him. She is quite dedicated to Light, and even refuses to perform a kiss with fellow actor Hideki Ryuga while making a film because she is dating him. After losing her memories of the Death Note for the first time, she even decides to help catch Kira for Light (who has joined the Task Force, and also has no memories of the Death Note and ever being Kira). Misa usually refers to herself in the third person by calling herself "Misa-Misa". Kyosuke Higuchi ' '''Jack Neylon ' 'Teru Mikami ' “''There is no reason for me to question. God is absolute. My job is to do as God wishes.” Mikami has a strong sense of justice that has developed over the course of his childhood. He detests crime and similar to Light, expresses a fervent passion for punishing evil. His sense of justice, however, has developed into a rather "black and white" understanding of people and he goes as far as to label everyone he meets as either good or evil. What Mikami has learned in childhood has also caused him to become obstante about encouraging people to improve society, resulting in his disdain for “lazy people”. Mikami has a special interest in children, and is interested in preparing children for becoming model citizens. The anime delves deeper into this concern, providing a scene of Mikami as an adult intervening when a group of young students bully one of their classmates. Similar to Light, he is fiercely dedicated to his goals. As such, despite having a strong conviction for justice, he is not abovetaking innocent lives so long as it serves a greater purpose. For instance, he kills a photographer who tries to sneak into one of Light and Takada's meeting in the manga. Unlike Light though, he does not hesitate to sacrifice half of his remaining lifespan to receive the Shinigami Eyes. Considering Kira to be his God, Mikami is a devout Kira-worshiper. His answer to a Kira’s Kingdom question that asked what he thought of Kira was simply "God". His loyalty to Kira is exemplified when he forces himself to stop questioning Kira after he is perplexed by the task of creating and using a fake notebook. Mikami is notable for adhering to a strict, daily schedule, a trait noticed by both Light and Near. For instance, he exercises at a gym at the same time everyday and he has been a member at this gym for years. Whenever he judges criminals in his Death Note, names are written down on a straight column in every page. He also fills up a specific number of pages with names each day- a feat which Light notes as "obsessive". Near and the SPK are able to take advantage of Mikami's clockwork life and find occasions to tamper with his notebook. Even after gaining improved vision following the eye trade with Ryuk,Mikami still wears his glasses, perhaps as a force of habit, It is unclear whether was born with emotional problems or if he was traumatized by the events transpired in his childhood. It is evident, though, that Mikami suffers from some sort of mental illness. This has resulted in him reciting "delete" (削除'', sakujo) whenever he writes a name in his notebook. Although he presents himself as a stoic for most of the series, he suddenly becomes crazed and unstable during the Yellow Box Warehouseconfrontation. Once he looses his faith in Kira, his madness escalates to suicidal levels and he eventually kills himself. However, his death may have been a result of Near writing his name in the his notebook rather than a consequence of his deteriorating mental condition. 'Kiyomi Takada ' “''All the messages from Kira I have conveyed to you in the past as well as everything I will tell you in the future will become the law of this world.” Kiyomi is an intelligent and graceful young woman. As a student at To-Oh University, she gains a reputation as "Miss To-Oh" ("Miss Todai" in the Japanese version), and "'Refined Takada" ("Seiso Takada" in the Japanese version, which means something similar to "plays hard to get"). Believing in Kira's ideals, Kiyomi becomes Kira's spokeswoman for News 6 on the station NHN. Her beauty and poise make her very popular with viewers, who treat her as if she were a goddess. Kiyomi, rather proud of herself, believes that Misa is undeserving of Light, which leads to a sort of rivalry between the two women. ' C-Kira C-Kira is noticeably different from other users of a Death Note in the series, as he kills elderly that wish to die. It is known that C-Kira made the trade for the Shinigami Eyes. After Near says (as L) that C-Kira is an "abominable murderer," C-Kira commits suicide. *Character info was copied from main page; put together to compare. Category:Blog posts